One of the boys
by Alayna Winchester
Summary: Eu não quero ser um dos seus garotos, um dos seus caras...que eu só quero ser uma das garotas lindas em pérolas,não um dos garotos. Song fic baseada na musica da Katy Perry,One of the Boys


**Naruto não me pertence...caso ao contrário seria uma bagaceira XD**

**Songfic**

**

* * *

**

_One of the boys -Um dos garotos _

_(Katy Perry)_

**_Eu vi uma aranha_**  
**_Eu não gritei_**  
**_Pois eu posso arrotar_**  
**_O alfabeto_**  
**_Me desafie._**  
**_E eu escolhi_**  
**_guitarra ao invés de ballet_**  
**_E eu detono_**  
**_esses babacas _**  
**_Porque eles_**  
**_Simplesmente estão no meu caminho._**

Era sempre assim ele me olhava e parecia não me ver, eu não era tão estranha assim, tá ok eu era mais custava ver que eu era uma garota e não um dos amigos dele?Tá certo que todos os nossos amigos me viam da mesma forma. Quem liga para eles? O meu problema era ele, o cara que atendia pelo nome de Uchiha Sasuke.

**_O jeito_**  
**_que você me olha_**  
**_é como uma irmãzinha_**  
**_Você me cumprimenta _**  
**_Os seus adeuses_**  
**_E isso me leva_**  
**_Nada além de bolhas_**

Era completamente irritante como ele me tratava como uma irmã ou um irmão vai se saber o que ele via quando olhava pra mim.

— Eu vou nessa - Ele diz antes de entrar em sua Ferrari vermelha conversível no banco do carona uma loira oxigenada com um exagero de peitos que não sei como não se sufocava, bem que ela podia né? - Ah! Sakura diga ao imbecil do meu irmão que não vou pra casa hoje. - Claro!Ele vai dormir em algum motel de esquininha com essa aí, ou talvez no carro.

— Hn, pode deixar - Eu respondo como quem não tá nem ai pra bagaça.

— Vlw _mano _- Meu maxilar quase se descolou da boca ele me chamou do que?Mano?

**_Então não quero ser_**  
**_um dos garotos_**  
**_um dos seus caras_**  
**_Apenas me dê uma chance_**  
**_Para provar pra você_**  
**_Que eu apenas quero ser_**  
**_Uma das garotas_**  
**_Linda com pérolas_**  
**_Não um dos garotos._**

A quem eu quero enganar ele nunca vai olhar para mim, tá que eu não me vestia como as outras garotas do colégio, não que eu me vestisse como garoto, só usa roupas uns quatro números acima do meu e não usava maquiagem ou essas frescuradas todas, mais e daí? Eu era uma garota ainda... Não era?

— Ah!Sakura você tem que esquecer isso - Itachi ralhava, enquanto eu quicava de joelhos em sua cama olhando para o nada - Você é uma garota linda - Ele chega mais perto segurando meu queixo sinto meu rosto arder e me solto bruscamente desviando o olhar, Uchihas malditos!

— Ah tá diz isso pra ele - Eu resmunguei.

— Diz o que? - Ele pergunta confuso.

—Que eu sou uma garota!

* * *

— Então quem topa ir naquele novo clube de striper no centro da cidade? começar as férias de verão com o pé direito!- Sasuke pergunta enquanto todos nós estavamos sentados na lanchonete,detalhe eu sou a unica "garota" que senta com eles,já ouvi dizer que algumas garotas me invejam por isso,pra que isso eles me veêm com um del**_es _**ele me vê assim,o unico que não era o Itachi mais esse não conta aposto que é pra me tirar da fossa.

— Eu vou, dizem que lá bomba de gata - Naruto diz e eu reviro os olhos.

— Claro Naruto lá é um clube de striper's - Friso bem a palavra pra que a anta concordaram em ir.

Mais o que eu não sabia naquele instante era que a próxima frase que saísse da boca do meu amado moreno seria a gota d' água.

— Você vem Sakura? - Eu franzi o cenho, levantei pegando a mochila - Ei onde vai? - Ele pergunta com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Nos vemos por aí - Eu falo simplesmente.

Onde seria o shopping mais próximo?

**_Então depois do verão_**  
**_algo mudou_**  
**_Eu comecei a ler a Seventeen _**  
**_E raspar minhas pernas_**  
**_E eu estudei_**  
**_religiosamente_**  
**_E eu fui_**  
**_direto para a escola_**  
**_E te peguei_**  
**_babando em mim_**

Não dei as caras o verão inteiro li dezenas de revistas,aprendi como ser um não-garoto.

Sapatos altos, cabelos soltos, batom, sombra, perfume, calça apertada,assim como a blusa,eu era uma garota DROGA!

Pisei os pés, ou melhor, os saltos na escola olhando para frente, mais foi ali que eu olhei pra o lado e peguei todos eles... **Ele **quase se afogando em baba.

Rá rá o doce gosto da vitória,eu sou DEmais!

_Garota nova na parada?_

_Maior gataH!_

_Tira o Olho vi primeiro._

Escuto MEUS amigos falarem,nossa não me reconheceram?como assim?quem na face dessa terra tem cabelos rosa além de mim?Idiotas,me Viro indo em direção aqueles babacas (lê-se: Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,Sasori,Hidan,Kiba,Pein)

_Cara!ela tá vindo pra cá._

_Cala boca Dobe._

_—_Eai gata - Eu arqueei a sobrancelha para _meu_ moreno gato,meu o escambauH não te quero mais escorea! Eu sou má fala sério neh?.

— Como vai Sasuke? - Eu retruco,Naruto me olha e puxa Sasuke.

_Teme como ela te conhece?_

_Eu sei lá me lembraria se a conhecesse._

Eu reviro os olhos.

— Não liga pra eles,qual é sua graça boquinha?- Hidan chega mais perto se achando o _gostosão._

— _Sakura_ idiota - Eu resmungo.

—QUE?WHAT? - Ele faz maior escandalo colocando a mão no peito.

— Não grita no meu ouvido demencia - Eu digo tapando os ouvidos.

Eles começam a me tucucar,e mexer no cabelo como se eu fosse uma experiencia ou um alien.

—S-S-Sakura? - Adivinha quem aguejou,Rá,rá,má,muito má!

— Não querido a penelope charmosa - Eu ironizo.

— Puta que pariu isso é de verdade - Eu dô uns passo para trás quando noto que Sasori estava falando os meus seios,que homens depravados,tanto coisa para prestarem atenção.

Ouço uma buzina e olho para trás vejo Itachi sorrindo pra mim em seu Audi converssivel preto,com oculos escuros,ele me reconheceu?Eu sorri de volta.

— Que tal cabularmos aula gatinha? - Ele pergunta-me divertido

— Claro por que não Gato - Todos me olham como se eu estivesse sem juizo,entro no carro e pisco pra eles travessa enquanto eles me olham incrédulos.**Ele **não estava acreditando.

**Porque eu sei, o que você sabe**

**Porém agora você vai ter que pegar senha**

**Tudo bem, talvez um dia**

**Mas não até eu conseguir meu anel de diamantes**

**Porque eu não quero ser um dos garotos**

**Um dos seus amigos**

**Apenas me dê a chance de provar pra você hoje à noite**

**Que eu só quero ser a sua rainha da sua formatura**

**Uma dos seus postêrs dos sonhos, não um dos garotos**

**Eu quero ser uma flor, não uma erva-daninha suja**

**Quero cheirar como rosas, não como um time de baseball**

**E eu prometo que talvez um dia**

**Você queira ficar,**

**ficar, ficar comigo**

**(Eu não quero ser)**

**Eu não quero ser**

**(Eu não quero ser)**

**Eu não quero ser**

**(Eu não quero ser)**

**Então, Eu não quero ser um dos garotos**

**Um dos seus amigos**

**Apenas me dê a chance de provar pra você hoje à noite**

**Que eu só quero ser uma das garotas**

**Lindas em pérolas, não um dos garotos**

É Uchiha Sasuke agora entra na fila e pegue uma senha!Se é que eu seja louca o suficiente para largar seu irmão e ficar com você...é talvez...


End file.
